Like an Endless Dream
by Kuroi Tenshi1
Summary: Reiana, a sophomore, gets sucked into a blinding light while on her way home. She gets rescued by Allen but there's a slight problem. Asturia's on war. Not only that, it seems as if there's something going on and somehow she's connected to it...
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like an Endless Dream  
  
By Kuroi Tenshi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 1- Misguided Illusions  
  
The day was almost perfect. The weather wasn't too cold for you to stay indoors and let the snow melt outside, just warm enough for you to be comfortable and enjoy the last days of winter before the new season arrives. The white blanket over Japan was already slowly melting away, giving way to the season to come.  
  
The sun was already slowly setting when Marilynn Cortez got to the duel. She took a deep breath and entered the old dojo where a duel was held. In front were two figures in white, each holding their own weapon.  
  
Lynn swallowed hard and tried to avert her gaze from the duelers. Duels or any form of fighting had never been her cup of tea. The tall girl with short dark brown hair was more of an artist than a fighter. She tried to steel herself as the climax of the battle neared.  
  
  
  
Reiana Tankaa tightened her grip on the wooden sword on her hand. She kept her stick still and waited for her opponent to attack. He did.  
  
Within seconds, she was at his side, evading the wooden stick and successfully hitting him on the wrists. She was back on her place while her opponent was breathing hard and trying to predict her next move.  
  
Reiana kept her face blank as she waited again for his move. Ten seconds and still nothing. Then suddenly, she lunged forward, startling not only his opponent but the people watching as well. Before her opponent could react, her wooden sword hit the top of his helmet.  
  
Their sensei stood up and declared her winner of the match as the challenger walks back to his place. Reiana took of her helmet and her long curtain of raven black hair fell, making her look like an angel. An angel with a wooden sword.  
  
Immediately, Lynn rushed to her side and hit her on the head. "So you're here! How could you make me stand and wait outside this cold weather just so you can play wooden sticks with that guy?" she pouted. "I only come in second now?"  
  
Reiana smiled at her best friend. "You know that's not true. I was just about to go out when the challenger came in. You know it's my duty to accept all challenges as the defending champion duelist of this dojo," she said, walking to the girl's changing room, sticking her tongue out on her best friend. "And I figured I had time since I knew you'd be late anyway. So how many minutes did you wait anyway?"  
  
Lynn looked away. "Five."  
  
"FIVE?" Reiana exclaimed incredulously, pulling off the white hakama. Next was the gi she wore. "I waited longer than that! I remember missing dinner because I was waiting for you to show up and it turns out you forgot you asked me to meet you."  
  
Lynn turned red. "Yeah but that was before! And besides, look who's talking. Aren't you the responsible one? Forty-five tardies in a year?"  
  
Now it was her turn to blush. "But it's not my fault my mom refuse to give me rides in the morning. It's not like I can just walk all one and a half mile." She tied her hair in a high ponytail. She changed into her uniform and took her backpack from the locker.  
  
Her brunette friend smirked. "Oi, I just heard from Allele that David's going out with Keiko. What can you say about that, huh?"  
  
Reiana paused. David's the senior she's had a crush on ever since she saw him at the varsity practice of the swimming team a year ago. She instantly fell for his rugged looks, hair looking like he missed his monthly haircut and eyes so blue she just wanted to stare at them all day.  
  
Lynn sighed next to her. "Stop daydreaming, will ya? If you'd just get over that stupid pride of yours to ask him out or even just talk to him then you would've been a couple by now!" she huffed. "Sometimes I wonder if that title of champion duelist of yours is doing more good than bad. Some guys would love to go out with you but you scare them off when you look at them and lay a hand on that god-forsaken shinai of yours!"  
  
"It's not my problem they find me intimidating," Reiana shook her head, causing her hair to cascade down her face.  
  
"Oh yeah right. Reiana, you're pretty, very pretty. If only you'd smile once in a while."  
  
"I do smile!" she argued, flashing her a toothy one.  
  
Lynn rolled her eyes. "To me or the people you're close with. What about to other people? Do you smile at them? NO! Why? Because you're mean and you're a grouch and you don't like showing any--"  
  
"Let's not get carried away," Reiana said, they were walking along the highway now, outside Kyoto where they live. She stared at the bare, almost-covered-with-snow Sakura. "I just... don't want to get a little too friendly with people, you know?"  
  
"I don't, sorry. Because I believe that you're trying hide in that shell of yours. You're funny, you're smart, friendly--no, but anyway, you're a great person, why not let the whole world know about it?"  
  
Reiana shifted her backpack from shoulder to shoulder. This kind of conversation always makes her uneasy. The reason? It's about her. She grew up with only her mother by her side; her father left them when she was just a little girl. And her mother and Lynn had been the only family she had since then.  
  
She never told anyone this but she's afraid. Afraid that bearing her true self will make her vulnerable and lose to a fight someday. And no, she's not being egotistic either, she's just proud of her accomplishment as the youngest master in kendo. And she won't lose that title to anyone so easily. But she knew that one day she'd lose to another one, one greater in kendo than her.  
  
Lynn tugged on her hand. "I know what you're thinking. It's okay, you know? Maybe there's more to life than kendo," she said softly. "Kendo isn't the only thing here on earth. There's friends, family, school... and well, love."  
  
Reiana paused at the word. Love? She's heard of that term before, it was the main reason why most of her classmates cry. That and grades. But what exactly is love to me anyway?  
  
Lynn smiled at her, they were in front of her house. "Well, see ya tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded and smiled back. "Sure. And I promise maybe I'll smile more a little. Oh, and if you see Suzume, tell her I need to ask her to make a reading for me, for my next battle."  
  
Lynn snorted. "Couldn't you have asked about your love life instead? One day when you're alone with only that wooden stick of yours as company, you'll regret not paying attention to me," she sighed. "But I'll try to call her anyway. Actually, come to think of it, I haven't seen Suzume since the other day at the field. I wonder what happened."  
  
Reiana frowned. Suzume Kinoshita is the young fortuneteller classmate they have, her and Hitomi Kanzaki, a senior. But Hitomi stopped doing readings years ago so the only fortuneteller left is Suzume.  
  
Lynn smiled, her short hair blowing against the soft wind. "Don't worry."  
  
Reiana shrugged. "It's just that... what if something happened to her?"  
  
Lynn rolled her eyes. "Stop being so negative. I heard her brother arrived from Tokyo last week so she's probably just busy."  
  
Reiana shrugged. "Maybe. So tomorrow then?"  
  
Her friend grinned. "Sure. And don't be late."  
  
"I am not always late! Besides, if I stop being late once in a while, what will happen to my `Most Responsible Student' award?" she joked. "But I'll try to be early anyway. Ja!" then she continued walking on, unmindful of the passing cars on the busy street.  
  
  
  
When she got off the train and was walking along the less busy parts of Kyoto, along Sloping Hill street where their house was. She noticed something different with her surroundings.  
  
The chilly air turned warm but still, Reiana clutched her blazer tighter around her. Suddenly the dim sky brightened up and she saw something strange.  
  
There was this... thing that suddenly appeared at the sky. She rubbed her eyes and squinted but nothing happened, nothing changed. It was still there. Then it was followed by something floating in the air? Something like a floating vehicle or whatever. It looked very old fashioned. Then more of those things came.  
  
There were explosions around her, the buildings, houses, they were on fire. She stood frozen, like someone hypnotized, her brain commanding her to move but her body won't follow. She willed her eyes to look away but she couldn't.  
  
Her eyes were fixed on the heated battle in front of her, suspended in time, suspended in air. Then with a blink, the metal sword was hurling towards her.  
  
Still, she couldn't move. Her eyes widened at the realization that her young and early life is about to be cut short by some strange big metal sword from something that came out of nowhere. She wanted to break free of the spell that held her frozen but couldn't find it within herself to do so.  
  
  
Suddenly, she was there again, at the familiar place of the sloping hills of Kyoto. The air was once again chilly, the buildings and infrastructures safe and not burning. Everything was back to its original form before that thing came.  
  
Reiana shook her head and continued walking. Really, Reiana, you're watching too much violent and sci-fi anime for your own good. She reached their house and found out her mom was still at work. She threw her bag on the couch and turned on the TV. Gundam Wing's on.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sarge!" Gadeth shouted to his superior. "You okay there?"  
  
Scherazade's cockpit opened and a man with long blond hair and infamous three-inch lift got out. "Yeah. But that was one tough fight. Did you get Scherazade's sword back?"  
  
Celena came up from behind him and hugged him. "You're back! I'm so glad. Dinner's ready if you want to eat."  
  
The soldiers cheered and she smiled. "You all deserve it, for defending Astoria. Oh, Allen? Cherrylyn's waiting for you at the living room." She smiled at him.  
  
Allen turned so she wouldn't see him frown. Cherrylyn Myers is one of Celena's friends and she keeps dropping hints here and there about how she feels. And nothing personal but Cherrylyn's as deep as the small pond they had in their garden.  
  
Suddenly, before he could make an exit and escape to his room, a young woman with long brown hair wrapped her long slender arms around him. "So you're back," she whispered in his ear. "Why didn't you tell me you'd be back today?"  
  
Because I didn't want to see you? "The attack was sudden and we had no choice but to let it take its course. You know how things are."  
  
She pouted. "But still..."  
  
"I'm tired, later guys," then the proud knight walked away, leaving a stunned Cherie behind.  
  
  
Reiana sighed as she turned off her nightlight. She couldn't forget about that weird illusion she saw two days ago. She shook her head in attempt to clear her head but failed. So she ended up turning on her nightlight back on.  
  
She walked toward the mirror and stared at it. Her long hair, which covered almost half her back, was in two twin braids and she wrinkled her nose. Usually she just wears it down or tied in a ponytail. She doesn't look attractive that way. She looks too... normal. She wanted to look pretty. Someone people will want to look at and smile at. Someone like Keiko.   
  
Now where did that thought come from? True, I like David but I have no intention of changing just so he would like me, she thought, frowning at her reflection. But I wonder if I'll ever find the right one for me.  
  
Suddenly thunder crashed and she jumped a little. Thunders and Reiana never got along well. She swallowed hard and tiptoed back to her bed, clutching her brush tighter as another thunder rumbled outside her window.  
  
She clutched her light blue pillows and turned off her light. That's strange, the weather report said we're having clear skies this week. But then again, this is the same weather station that said there would be a snowstorm in the middle of summer.  
  
She was about to drift to sleep when she noticed something strange. There was something else reflecting on her mirror, not just her room.  
  
She was scared, but her bravery had helped her win her title as champion duelist so she still investigated farther. It was also raining in the scene visible in her full-length mirror. But it was outside of what seems like a mansion. There was a flash of lightning. Gold, black then bright red.  
  
Reiana's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stifle a scream. It was vision of someone murdered outside someone's mansion, somewhere. She couldn't see the face but all she could see was the long hair covered with blood and blood on the ground.  
  
She felt her knees give away and she fell on the floor like a mindless lump of tissues and muscles. She never knew mirrors could reveal things like this.  
  
Then she decided she'd help whoever the person is. Was. Whatever. She turned on her light and stared at the backpack she usually carries. She deposited its content on her bed and stared at it. A Discman, toiletries, extra change of clothes, CDs, a small notebook, a pen, mirror with hair accessories and volumes one and two of GW manga.  
  
Wow, I never realized I carried this much crap in my bag, she thought critically, wrinkling her nose. No wonder it's so heavy.  
  
Someone knocked on her door. "Rei?"  
  
She paused. "Yes, mom?"  
  
"Go to sleep, sweetie. You'll be having another duel tomorrow right? Get enough rest and go kick some kendo ass!" her mom's voice said from the other side of the door.  
  
Reiana smiled. "Sure. Mom. I'll go to sleep right now," she said, walking back to her bed. "`Night, mom! Sweet dreams!"  
  
"You too, hon. G' night." The she heard footsteps walking away.  
  
Reiana closed her nightlight and gave the mirror one last glance before she closed her eyes. Tomorrow I'll start my search for that person. And hopefully, I'll be able to save her... if I'm not already too late.  
  
  
  
Three days of trying to find out about that weird vision on her mirror but still nothing. Maybe it's just something I imagined. It's not something real.  
  
Reiana used her left hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the bright sun above her. She took a deep breath and then let her hand fall limp on her side. Was it just her imagination or was there something else up in the sky other than the clouds and sun?  
  
She squinted her eyes to see more. She could make shape of two moons? She shook her head in attempt to clear her mind. But when she turned to look again, it was gone.  
  
Reiana shut her eyes and tried to clear her head. She's no astronomer but those moons look a lot like the earth with its moon.  
  
Her bedroom door opened and she smiled at Lynn, huffing and trying to catch her breath. "You'll never believe what I just saw," the shorthaired Asian said to her friend.  
  
Reiana arched an eyebrow. Maybe I'm not the only one seeing all these weird things. And maybe they're not just illusions caused by the heat of the sun.  
  
  
Lynn hugged her tight and shook her head. "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
Reiana said nothing but looked puzzled as she pulls away. "Tell me what happened. It's the same thing, isn't it? You saw it, right?!  
  
Lynn nodded and wiped the tears forming n her eyes. "I saw it. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you saying sorry? You saw it, didn't you? I'm not losing my mind nor do I have problem with my eyes, right? You saw the earth with its moon too, right?"  
  
Lynn stopped her melodramatic acting and stared at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean? You saw the twin moons, right that's what this is all about, isn't it?" Reiana asked worriedly, looking straight into her friend's eye. "Isn't it?"  
  
Lynn sighed dramatically and sat on her friend's bed. "Oh great, I pour out every acting skill I ever had and you're talking about some heavenly body? I'm talking about David here! I saw him propose to Keiko on my way here, when you woke me up at seven in the morning on a Saturday. So what's up?"  
  
Reiana stared at her incredulously. "You mean you didn't see it? It was there, few minutes ago, before you came in!" she practically shouted. "I saw it! I swear and I've been seeing weird things since I got home few days ago. That's why I called."  
  
Lynn sighed and reclined on her back. "Honey, you're just anxious for the fight. But then that'll be strange since, you? Anxious? That'll be the day," she said, staring at the light blue hue of Reiana's room. "All the fighting and duel's getting to you. Take a breather, `kay?"  
  
Reiana glared at the sun outside. "That's not it. You don't understand I don't need a breather! I know I saw those things--whatever they are. And I'm not about to let you tell me I need to take a breather or all the duel's getting to me. I'm used to all that stuff by now."  
  
"That's what I meant!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Most of the years of your fifteen years of existence here on earth since you were born were spent with that shinai and it's insane! Why not take a vacation?"  
  
"I don't need one?"  
  
"Of course you do, silly! I'll tell your mom. So... what're you gonna do now?"  
  
Reiana shrugged. "Practice? I still a duel later this afternoon." She rolled her eyes. "Why is it so hard for them to believe that I can take them on? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm automatically a damsel in distress."  
  
Lynn grinned at her. "Well, you know, most men like rescuing damsels in distress. They're more feminine and lady-like. Unlike some amazon I know!"  
  
"Haha, very funny," she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile anyway. Marilynn Cortez may be a little too melodramatic sometimes but she sure has humor in her, in a silly, melodramatic way.  
  
  
  
The room was relatively quiet as the teacher was droning on and on about the never-ending lectures on genetics. Lynn stole another glance at the empty seat across her. First period, biology with "The Blob" wasn't exactly the best class to be late in.  
  
"The blob" wasn't really the teacher's real name. It was Yanagi Yuu. But she earned the nickname the blob for her hair, which seemed like a living organism resembling the blob. Her hair was in a bun that looked like a huge mass of a murdered blob, using hair gel.  
  
The sliding door suddenly opened and Reiana appeared, grinning sheepishly as she made her way toward her chair.  
  
"Late again, Ms. Tankaa?" the blob asked, not even pausing from where she was furiously scribbling away. She didn't even look at her to know she was making faces as the students were stifling their laughter. "Enough of those funny faces, Ms. Tankaa or I'll be forced to send you to Mr. Yap, in addition to your forty- seventh tardy this year," she said.  
  
Reiana winked at her classmates before replying. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Yuu. And I promise that I'll try not to be late again."  
  
"Tell me, Ms. Tankaa, how many times have you promised me that?"  
  
"Forty- five times, ma'am. The first two, I didn't say anything. But when the third tardy came I started promising, ma'am."  
  
The teacher's hand visibly tightened her grip on the chalk. "Alright, thank you for your very photographic memory. Now please take your seat."  
  
Reiana happily plopped down on her seat, a satisfied smirk on her face. And it's also the forty-fifth time I got ya, blobie.  
  
  
  
Reiana paused from where she was walking along the deserted street of sloping hills, the street that'll lead to her house. She instinctively griped her shinai and waited for someone to jump out of the bushes or whatever and attack her.  
  
The first few weeks of her being the champion duelist taught her that an opponent may attack you anytime, even if it's no official battle, one wrong move and you'll lose your title. She almost lost it the first few times. But if anything good came out of it, it's that she learned never to have your guard down.  
  
She waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And still waited.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She sighed and relaxed. Maybe Lynn might be right, she thought. Maybe I do need to take a breather. I jump on almost anything, expecting an enemy to attack. I need to get a life.  
  
Reiana was almost positive she just needed to cool down when suddenly she saw a figure jump out of the bushes. She jumped a little, about to get her shinai when she realized it was just a cat. Great. I'm facing the great and mighty cat about to take my title from me. Get a grip, Reiana.  
  
She was about to continue on her way home when she felt another presence near. Another figure jumped out of the bushes. She barely stopped herself from screaming as another cat, a male one, jumped out, obviously after the female one few moments ago.  
  
Oh wow, talk about creeping yourself out. When she still felt as if something's near, she didn't bother checking to see if it's another cat. Great, what is this? A love triangle between cats?  
  
But it was no cat. Or an animal for that matter.  
  
It was a man wearing a black hooded cloak. Her eyes widened when she noticed the long sword at his side. What's this?  
  
But she didn't have any time to think or do anything for that matter as a blinding light suddenly enveloped her and the man.  
  
Reiana screamed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. What's this? What happened to the gravity? HELP!  
  
==***===***===***==  
  
Chapter 2- The Land Called Gaea  
  
  
The wind howled noisily and the air was hot. Something was poking her back. Reiana opened her eyes and immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
And different.  
  
The setting sun was gone, replaced by the dark sky that loomed overhead. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She made a move to get her shinai on her back but realized it wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the place for anything familiar but found out she was in the middle of some kind of field.  
  
Where the hell am I? She thought, getting up quickly and looking around. She looked up and heart seemed to have stopped for a second or two.  
  
The same man she saw before was sprawled on the ground, just few meters away from her. She froze and was debating whether she'll check if he's alive or not when he suddenly lunged at her.  
  
Reiana screamed and tried to evade him but failed. She was unable to defend herself; having been caught off guard in this unfamiliar place as the man positioned his sword between her chin and her neck. "Stop or the girl dies!"  
  
Then she noticed someone else other than them. A man with long blond hair stood up from behind the tall grass and soon, men followed him, all stopping but still having their guard up.  
  
Apparently, she's the hostage here.  
  
She was about to try and attack her captor and surprise him when he tightened his grip on her and glared at the people around. "Don't try and struggle. I won't hesitate to slit your lovely throat if you move," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She froze and turned to look at the man's opponent. The man's eyes widened when he saw her and Reiana frowned inside. WHAT? Do they recognize me or something? Did I do something? WHAT?  
  
"Let the girl go," Blondie said, laying a hand on his sword. "We just want ask you a few questions. There's no need to kill her," he said, inching closer.  
  
His sword came closer to her throat. Reiana swallowed hard and glared at him. "Didn't you hear him? He said not to move!" she cried angrily, startling him and the others.  
  
He smiled at his captive. "You heard her didn't you? Let me escape and maybe I'll let her live."  
  
She glared at the man. How dare this man do this to me! I'm a champion duelist and he's treating me like some helpless little girl? Unforgivable!  
  
She was about to let him know just what she felt when suddenly, the blond guy was lunging for them, catching them both off guard. A familiar scent of pungent odor caught her attention as she fell on the ground.  
  
She stared at the man who was holding his sword and turned to look at her, a question in his eyes. But---  
  
Reiana lunged at him, knocking him down on his back. "How can you just kill him like that? You monster!" She glared at him and was about attack more when somebody punched her. Her clutched her abdomen and sank on her knees, her eyes losing its focus.  
  
But something caught her attention before darkness and sleep claimed her. Up in the sky, the earth and moon hung like the way they did when she saw it few days ago.  
  
  
  
Allen Schezar stared at the girl sleeping soundly on the bed. Celena peeked in and stared at her as well. She turned to him. "You know her?"  
  
  
"No," he replied. "But her clothes are..."  
  
"Like Hitomi's," the seventeen year old girl finished for him. "She's from the Mystic Moon then?"  
  
Allen shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the clothes are just the same. I mean, why would she be here anyway? The pendant's with Van. And I doubt that if Van wanted to bring someone from the Mystic Moon, it'd be Hitomi, not some other girl."  
  
The girl with short platinum hair smiled. "Ah, you're right. But let's wait and find out what happens next. Besides, it's not everyday we get a visit from one of the people of the Mystic Moon."  
  
He nodded and glanced at the things at the foot of the bed. A bag and a... wooden sword?  
  
Celena smiled, also looking at her things. "I wonder if she's anything like Hitomi."  
  
The girl shifted in her sleep and brought a smile to the knight's lips. "If you ask me, I don't think she's like Hitomi at all."  
  
  
  
Reiana opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was in yet another unfamiliar surrounding. She sat up immediately and came face to face with the blond guy. Her eyes widened and she screamed. "What the hell are you doing here, you dirty pervert?"  
  
Allen staggered back, obviously not expecting that. Celena giggled from where she sat by the window. "So you're awake."  
  
She eyed the girl then the man. "You!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Allen. "You killed that man from earlier!"  
  
Allen looked at her finger and smiled at her. "I had to, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, accusing me of saving your life."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "HA! I could've handled him. Where am I any--" she didn't even finish her sentence as she suddenly stood up and raced toward the window.  
  
Reiana fell on the floor, staring incredulously at the sky. It's still there. The earth and the moon hanging in the sky as if it belonged there. "What happened?" she asked herself weakly. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"  
  
Celena raised an eyebrow as Allen stood up. "Our suspicions are right then. You're from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"Mystic Moon? What's that? And what suspicion?"  
  
"That," Celena began, standing next to her and looking out the window. She gestured at the earth and moon, "is the Mystic Moon."  
  
Reiana's eyes widened. "Nani? How did that happen? One minute I was there, on my way home then two cats jumped out of the bushes the--- tell me where that man is? I'm going to kill that b-----! This is his entire fault! I'll kill him!"  
  
Allen sweatdropped. "I thought you were against killing and all that stuff. Besides, I already took care of him."  
  
Reiana glared at her. "And who do you think you are to do that? How do you suppose I'll get home then? Is there a NASA station nearby?"  
  
Allen stared at her. "NASA? What's that? But not that it matters anyway, you'll have to stay here until we find a way to bring you back home."  
  
"But what about me? My mom's probably worried sick looking for me! I wanna go home right now!" she shouted at him, banging her fist on his chest. "Nobody will ever know where I am! Nobody knew there's this weird place where you can see the earth and moon in the sky! No one will know!" she started crying, something she doesn't do very often.  
  
"I'll be stuck here forever," Reiana sniffed. "All because of you!" she glared at Allen. "OUT!" she said, literally pushing him out of the room. "OUT! OUT! OOOUUUUT!"  
  
Celena watched all this with amusement. They seem like they've known each other for a long time, she thought. She cleared her throat. "Well, let us introduce ourselves," she said.  
  
Reiana paused from pushing him out. "Alright. You are?"  
  
Celena smiled at her. "I'm Celena Schezar. And that," she said, pointing at the guy she's pushing, "is my brother, Allen Schezar. Nice to meet you."  
  
Reiana debated whether or not she'd introduce herself. `Never talk to strangers' that's what her mom used to tell her when she was in elementary. "And I'm Reiana Tankaa. Pleased to meet you," she said shaking the hand the girl offered.  
  
"Please tell me, how did I get here," she said, stopping from pushing Allen out and failing. "I wouldn't know any way I could've come here."  
  
"Maybe there's a reason why you're here!" Celena exclaimed, smiling prettily.  
  
She's got such a pretty smile, Reiana thought, smiling back. "I doubt it. I'm just a regular high school sophomore. Maybe it was all an accident."  
  
"It's an accident all right," Allen said, frowning. "But I wonder how that man got to the Mystic Moon."  
  
Reiana sighed and her shoulders dropped. "I hope you don't mind taking me in while I'm here," she said meekly, looking up at Celena's smiling face and... Allen's frowning one.  
  
Allen shrugged. "It's not like it'll make a difference. Just remember, don't get in our way. We're in one of Astoria's main defense fortress. So don't get surprised by attacks."  
  
Reiana shrugged and turned to him, flashing him a smile. "Thanks, Blondie. You're not so bad after all. Even if you're an all-American-bimbo, you're cool."  
  
Allen raised an eyebrow. "??"  
  
Reiana laughed and slapped him on the back. "Just kidding! Well, thanks for everything!"  
  
Celena coughed and smiled at them. "I think it's time for dinner." Reiana grinned. "My favorite meal! Oh no! I forgot to set the VCR to record today's episode! What will I do?"  
  
Celena looked at her. "What do you mean VCR? And what episode?" she asked, looking concerned at Reiana's anguished face.  
  
Reiana shook her head. "It's nothing. Just the anime I so love. I guess I'll just have to buy a tape." She shrugged. "No biggie."  
  
"Then let's eat," Allen said impatiently. Something about Reiana's bugging him. He doesn't know what it is but he'll find out soon.  
  
  
Cherrylyn flashed Reiana a bright smile when they entered the dinning room. Reiana smiled back but only out of politeness. Anyone with a half a brain will know the smile's fake and forced. And she's not about to be fooled.  
  
While they were eating dinner, Celena turned to her. "So tell us more about yourself, Reiana. But that is, if you only want to."  
  
Reiana smiled and shrugged. "It's okay." But I'll just leave a few details out. "I'm a sophomore and I'm from Japan."  
  
"Do you know how to use a sword? I saw the wooden sword," Allen interjected, looking at her closely.  
  
She swallowed the water and considered how she'll answer it. "Um, in a way I guess. But I'm no good at swords, really. I was thinking that maybe kendo's not for me."  
  
"You should," Cherrylyn butt in. "Swords aren't very lady-like at all."  
  
"But one must learn to defend herself," Reiana responded readily. "I do not wish to be a damsel in distress. You'll never be too sure if your protector will always be there."  
  
Cherrylyn arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, I'm sure Allen will always be there for me. Won't you, Allen?"  
  
Allen looked down on his food and gave a weak nod. Reiana smiled. "Sure. Whatever."  
  
Cherrylyn slapped her palm on the wooden table and glared at her. "Are you telling me I'm lying?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything. Nor do I recall saying anything like that at all. I'm not saying anything at all," Reiana replied in a flat tone, eating her food carelessly.  
  
"Hmp! I should know better than to argue with a commoner like you! Don't you know I'm a daughter of an earl?"  
  
Reiana shook her head. "Sorry I failed to notice. You didn't seem like one to me at first. But with you saying it now, I realize my mistake. Sorry." But her tone said otherwise.  
  
Cherrylyn hands fisted while Reiana still ate her food in a careless manner. "So tell us, Reiana, what sort of things are you interested in?" Allen spoke up, hoping the break the tensed silence. Making Cherrylyn mad wouldn't be wise.  
  
Reiana looked up from her plate. So he's taking her side? "Anime," she said before dabbing the napkin at the corners of her mouth stood up. "Excuse me." She made her way toward the balcony she passed by on her way to the dinning room.  
  
  
She leaned on the railing and stared up at the sky. It feels weird looking at the planet you live in. I never knew earth was this beautiful in space, she thought absently as she stared at the Mystic Moon. I wonder what everybody's doing now.  
  
She turned around and saw someone looking from the door. She turned to him and smiled. "Hi. You can step out of the shadows you know, it's not like I'll attack you or something."  
  
A young man with short dark brown hair stepped into the light's path and Reiana held her breath. The wind paused from its noisy howling and everything seemed to stop as she got her voice back. "Hi."  
  
The man smiled at her. "Hello. You must be the girl everyone's talking about. My name's Kenneth Seneda but you can call me Ken. I'm new in this fortress, I'm training to be a knight like Sir Allen."  
  
Reiana snorted. "Sir Allen? You call Blondie Sir?"  
  
"Of course! He's a Knight of Caeli. Don't you know that?" Ken asked, frowning. " I thought he was pretty popular. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to calm myself down. That Cherrylyn's getting to me. She with Blondie?"  
  
"You must mean Sir Allen. And no, they aren't. But Miss Celena wants them to get closer." He shrugged. "Why?"  
  
Reiana shrugged. "I can't imagine her as someone who'll be happy living in a mansion inside a fortress. Then again, I'd love to see her suffer a little and teach her that life isn't always handy-dandy just because she was born with a sliver spoon on her mouth. I'd love to stuff that spoon down her throat."  
  
"You don't like her much, do you?" Ken asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Your guessed right. But I won't attack her like that way she does to my common upbringing. I'll just ignore her, something that's much worse than insulting her."  
  
"Then I can't wait for you to do that then," Ken smiled at her. "I'll be looking forward in seeing you make her want to explode."  
  
"Not as much as I'm looking forward to it, my friend." Reiana smiled. This trip may turn up good after all.  
  
===***===***====  
  
Chapter 3- Living In Gaea  
  
Reiana stared at the light blue ceiling above her. The room she was occupying's like her room back on earth, light blue of hue. But this one's way bigger and more elegant than her room.  
  
She sighed. Five days had passed since she got here, on Gaea, the mysterious world where the earth and moon hung in the sky. Five days of locking herself in the room they gave her.  
  
Actually, she's not really locking herself in her room. She just doesn't want to face all the questions she knew they wanted to ask. They've been kind to her but she still can't get over the fact that she's... not in her world. Wouldn't anyone feel weird seeing your planet hanging in the sky if she was in the similar situation?  
  
Of course they'll feel weird. So does she.  
  
They've been kind to her, especially Celena. She's been trying to cheer her up since she got there. But Reiana's just not in the mood. Strange land, strange people strange world... how can she want to be happy and feel like she's at home when her home's up in the sky?  
  
Reiana sighed and sat on the bed. She's not being fair to anybody here. They're doing their best to get her home; she's just looking at the negative side, as always. And it wasn't their fault she got sucked in by that light anyway. She was the one at fault for letting her guard down.  
  
Someone knocked on her door and she sat up straight. "Come in," she said.  
  
Ken walked in and smiled at her. "Hi. You busy? Sir Allen wants to see you," he said.  
  
Reiana shook her head and stood up. "Not really. Do you know why he wanted to see me?" she asked, brushing the imaginary lint off her uniform. She wrinkled her nose. I need to take a bath soon. I've been wearing this uniform for... how unhygienic.   
  
Ken smiled at her. "I think it has something to do with lady Celena. She seemed worried you're not taking your stay here well. They wanted to ask you if you'd join them for a ride in the forest."  
  
Reiana raised an eyebrow. "Really? How nice of them to invite me. And I wish Celena would stop worrying. I'm okay here. And besides, Cherrylyn would do enough to entertain me."  
  
He laughed. "I doubt she'll be happy to hear you make her seem like a clown. But I agree with you, she'll do okay to entertain you, I suppose."  
  
Reiana laughed along. "Hmm... maybe she'll come and provide us with entertainment. You are coming, aren't you?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "I'm not sure. If it's okay with the Boss, why not?"  
  
"Then you're coming," Reiana winked before exiting the room and heading for the garden where she was told they were waiting for her.  
  
  
  
Cherrylyn crossed her arms across her chest as Reiana mounts on the white mare's back. "Why is she coming with us?" she asked.  
  
Reiana raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She caught Ken's eye and hid her smile. So the mighty noble wants me out? My, my what a surprise.  
  
Allen cleared his throat. "Uh, Cherie? Don't you have needlework to do?"  
  
Cheery snorted. "Oh puh-leease! I'm through with that stuff."  
  
Reiana eyed the white strip of cloth on her finger. "I see. I'm sure those needles had enough of your fingers as well. Did it bleed too much?"  
  
Cherie shot her daggers with her eyes and Reiana merely smiled back. "I guess it did. I hope you'd be more careful soon. Your pretty fingers may not be able to take its beating up, too much pricking next time."  
  
Celena giggled from where she was seated on her horse. "So, Reiana, how have you been? I hope you're enjoying your stay here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm enjoying my stay here," Reiana half-lied. "How's the defending thing doing, Allen? Has the enemy reach Astoria's first line of defense?"  
  
Allen stared at her. "How did you know that?"  
  
She shrugged. "Ken told me. So how's everything?"  
  
Allen threw a glance in Ken's direction before turning back to her. "It's doing fine, if you must know. But I don't find you the type who's interested in war."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Cherie arched an eyebrow. "Women should stick to their business. Women have no place in wars. Stop interfering with things that doesn't concern you."  
  
Reiana smiled. "Sure, my lady. And while I'm minding my own business, why don't you do the same? Go back to your needles."  
  
Allen held up a hand between the two. "Will you two stop squabbling like little kids? That's all you've been doing since you met!"  
  
"Sure, Allen. If someone would just grow up," Cherie sighed, smiling at him.  
  
Reiana rolled her eyes. A barfbag please? She just kept quiet and rode side by side with Ken. They talked all the way from the way back from the forest to the fortress.  
  
A white falcon came Allen held out his arm. It landed on his finger and Reiana sucked in her breath. "It's beautiful," she said a little breathlessly. Her wings reflected the sun's rays and gave its white wings a silvery effect.  
  
Allen smiled and looked at the bird on his shoulder. Ken came closer and smiled. "That's the Boss' pet. Isn't she pretty?"  
  
Reiana could only nod. Then she stopped. Something's near.  
  
Allen, Celena and Ken stopped too. Cherie seemed oblivious that everyone around her had stopped and was still continuing on talking. Allen motioned for her to keep quiet and she immediately stopped.  
  
Suddenly Reiana lunged for her, taking Cherie with her as she fell off the ground.  
  
Cherie screamed and pushed her away. "What are you doing, you little--" then she stopped, seeing something on the tree above her head.  
  
If Reiana had been a second late, a sword would've sliced through Cherie's pretty body. Allen turned around and listened carefully while Ken drew out his sword. Celena tightened her grip on her reins. There's an enemy nearby.  
  
Allen pointed his sword to their left. "There he is!" he said, going after him. Reiana instinctively reached for her wooden sword at her back but remembered she doesn't have it with her. So all she did was watch as Allen threw his sword and seconds later, a man fell on the ground, his blood staining the grass.  
  
Reiana turned away, refusing to look at the dead man. No matter what happens and even if he's the enemy, she still can't stand seeing anybody die.  
  
After making sure there was no enemy left, Allen turned to them. "Let's go back."  
  
  
  
Nothing much happened after they got back. Each retired to their own rooms. Reiana stared outside her window and sighed. Great. I'm trapped here in another world while there's this war going on between some nation I'm with. Real swell.  
  
The sun was setting outside her window and the air had turned chilly. She stood up and walked toward her bag. She took out her fresh change of clothes, thankful she didn't remove the things from her bag the other day. Maybe after I take a nice long hot bath, everything will turn out fine.  
  
  
  
Reiana wrapped a towel around her still wet hair and sat in front of the vanity table. She took out her manga and started reading.  
  
The five gundams appeared, she read in her mind. Ohhh! Trowa is just so handsome and sexy! And Quatre too! She sighed dreamily as she flips through the mangga. She was again interrupted by someone knocking on her door.  
  
Reiana sighed and put her mangga down. "Come in," she called out, fixing the belt of her robe. It was Allen.  
  
Allen coughed when he saw her. "I didn't know you took a bath."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So I'm not supposed to do anything without informing you then?" she asked, picking her mangga up and pointedly ignoring him. "What do you want?"  
  
Allen looked at her. "I just noticed something while we were out there a while ago. How did you know the sword was about to slice Cherie? I'm just curious," he said, watching her closely.  
  
She stiffened then acted nonchalant. "Woman's intuition."  
  
He stared at her. "I know you're not telling me something, Reiana. And I don't like secrets, have I kept a secret from you?"  
  
Reiana paused from her reading and looked at him, staring back. "We haven't known each other that long for me to know any of your secrets, nor have I known you well enough to actually care," she said evenly before reading her book.  
  
He let out the breath he unconsciously held and shrugged. "Maybe. But you're under my authority, don't cause any trouble. I'm not sure if you're an enemy or what but I'll be keeping an eye on you," he said before leaving the room.  
  
She stuck out her tongue on him. "Beeh! All I can say is you're cranky and I'm no enemy. Believe if you want but I'm no enemy, neither do I plan on being one. All I want is to go home and get back on my life."  
  
Allen paused at the door. "Again, sorry for having you stuck here."  
  
She shrugged. "Please close the door when you leave." She heard the faint click of the door then let out a sigh. Hmp! He thinks he's so cool! Just because a mindless fruit's head over heels for him doesn't mean every other girl is too! The nerve of that man!  
  
Reiana just got back to reading, knowing if she spends too much time thinking of Allen's snobbish attitude, she'll just end up pissed off.  
  
  
  
Reiana stretched and yawned. It was mid-afternoon and the girls were at the garden, waiting for Allen to return from the Palace. Actually, it was only Celena and Cherie who's waiting for Allen `cause Reiana couldn't have cared less.  
  
She used her hand to shield her eyes as she looked up to the sun. "They must be at the field right now. I'm sure Hitomi broke every record by now."  
  
Celena stopped from where she was knitting and looked at her. "Do you know Hitomi Kanzaki?"  
  
Reiana nodded. "Yeah, she's a friend. Why--how did you know her?"  
  
And Celena told her everything about the Great War that ended only few years ago.  
  
So that's why Hitomi stopped doing readings, she thought after hearing Celena's story. And to have gone back and leave Van...  
  
"But she seemed okay when I last saw her," Reiana assured Celena. "I just wish I knew about this before. I didn't know she went through all this. She also came here..."  
  
Celena squeezed her hand. "Allen used to worry about her a lot too, before."  
  
Cherie's ears perked up. "Did anything happen between them?"  
  
The strange thing was, Reiana found herself wanting to hear Celena's answer. But Allen came in before she could respond and Reiana quickly picked up her mangga and pretended to be engrossed with it as he neared.  
  
He smiled at them. "Good afternoon, ladies. So what have you been up to while I was gone?"  
  
"Hmp! I don't think it's any of your business," she hissed under her breath but Allen heard it. Ken came and she stood up. "Ken!"  
  
He smiled and Allen frowned. What's so special about that skinny boy anyway?  
  
"So what're you reading?" Ken asked her, peeking behind her.  
  
"It's a mangga of one of my favorite anime, Gundam Wing. I totally adore Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner here. They're both great!"  
  
Allen raised an eyebrow and tried to look behind her shoulder without seeming interested. Celena smiled from where she was knitting. How sweet, she thought.  
  
Reiana slammed the mangga shut when she felt Allen behind her. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me," she said, standing up. "I'll try to communicate with Hitomi using ESP," she joked, looking directly at Allen.  
  
Allen glared at Celena while she pretended to be oblivious to her surroundings. Ken hid his smile while Cherie looked absolutely lost. She can't understand anything that they're talking about. Was she missing something here?  
  
Reiana walked away, leaving everyone wondering just what's going on in her mind.  
  
  
  
She tightened her grip on her shinai as she attacked forward. Sweat dripped on her forehead. She tried to attack but still nothing.  
  
She couldn't defeat her enemy. Her enemy was a faceless ghost with a long hooded cloak that seemed to have swallowed the one wearing it. She surged forward again, only to meet air. He evaded her attack again. The sounds og bells jiggling resounding throughout the long, dark corridor where they were.  
  
She doesn't understand. What's going on? One minute she was in the garden the next she was clutching her shinai in this dark secluded corner.  
  
Then she realized something. She wasn't really there. It was like she could see it but she wasn't part of that event she's seeing. And it wasn't her battle.  
  
It was between the hooded ghost and... Allen?  
  
  
Reiana bolted up on the bed and wiped away the perspiration on her forehead. I knew it! He's the one bringing me all this bad luck! He's the one that got me into this mess  
  
Then her vision came back to her. She forgot all about it when she got to Gaea, but now it's coming back. There was blood... lots of it, on the floor, on the dead individual.  
  
She couldn't remember the details though. But she's sure there was a flash of gold, black and red. Other than that, she couldn't even recall if it was a girl or a boy.  
  
She glanced at the window at her right and saw the Mystic Moon outside. Tell me, what does all this mean? Are you trying to tell me something? What?  
  
  
  
Reiana ate her breakfast in her room, not wanting to face all the questions that she knew they're gonna ask. She looked like hell, she knew. After that dream she had a hard time going back to sleep and three hours of sleep doesn't exactly cut it as beauty sleep.  
  
Celena came in and asked her what was wrong but she pretended she's just sleepy. That everything's fine and she's not having any dreams at night.  
  
She shifted her pony and gave up fixing her hair and just allowed it to fall on her shoulders. The servant came in and took the dishes away.  
  
Reiana sighed and took out her Discman from her bag and played GW's operation 4 CD. She was humming along when Allen suddenly entered the room. She almost jumped out of her skin. She hit the pause button it and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He smiled at her apologetically and turned to her. "Sorry. I just needed a place to hide from Cherie. She wants to go to the marketplace."  
  
She smirked. "Why don't you do as your girlfriend wishes? I'm sure she'd love to have you take her there."  
  
He made a face. "I'd rather not. She'll just give me a headache. Maybe Ken would like to go with her. That is, if it's okay with you," he said, watching her reaction closely.  
  
Reiana snorted. "As if I'd get mad. Let her take Ken with her, its not like I care. And it's not like we're an item or anything!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really?" he asked, studying her closely.  
  
She rolled her eyes again, something she's been doing a lot lately. "Yeah. Why would I lie anyway? It's not like I'm hiding anything from you."  
  
"Maybe you are. Remember, you haven't told us much about yourself yet while you know all there is to know about us," he said.  
  
She looked away and stood up from where she was seating on the bed. "I don't need to tell you anything I don't want to. You might turn out to be a psycho."  
  
"That's' the most stupid reason a person ever gave me for not answering my questions," he said, laughing lightly. "What is it you're trying to hide, little Reiana?"  
  
"I'm not trying to hide anything, Allen. I just want to keep a few things... private. So now I suggest you leave before I call that little fruit of a lover of yours and she'll come barging in, looking for the love of her life."  
  
"I think you're jealous," he teased.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Right. Now can you please leave?"  
  
He laughed but left anyway. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Whatever. You already said that before. Is it really that hard to come up with a new line or something?" she called after him, hearing the door close. Reiana smiled. Allen can be so amusing sometimes.  
  
  
  
Reiana propped her feet on top of the glass table in front of her. Around her, the wind was gently blowing, making her hair fly in different directions. She was humming along her "Just Communication" when Celena tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Reiana looked up from her position where she was seated at the garden's table, clad in black sweatpants and black form-fitting shirt. She hit the pause button and smiled at her. "Hmm?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you could help me buy a gift for Daniel, Mildred's son? It's his birthday next week. And it'll also give us the chance to tour around."  
  
Reiana shrugged and smiled at her. "Sounds like fun."  
  
  
  
Reiana stared at her reflection. She was wearing the dress Celena lent her to avoid too many questions about where she was from.  
  
She twirled around and smiled at her reflection. She just felt so pretty. And it wasn't everyday she gets to wear dresses. She's usually clad in something much more casual than this. Jeans and shirts were the majority of her wardrobe. The light illuminated parts of her hair making her seem more feminine and vulnerable than she normally looked.  
  
Celena knocked first then came in. "Are you ready?"  
  
Reiana nodded and smiled at her. "Yup! So how do I look?"  
  
Celena grinned. "You look great! I'm sure Ken will agree with me."  
  
Reiana paused. "Ken? He's coming with us?"  
  
"Of course. Allen won't let us out without anyone with us," she made a face. "He thinks we can't take care of ourselves. But I guess it's okay since it'll be Ken who's joining us." She winked at her and Reiana blushed.  
  
Celena laughed. "I knew it! You like him!"  
  
Reiana shook her head, blushing furiously. "Oh, I do not!"  
  
"Then why is it that you like his company so much? But I must admit he is gorgeous. The way his short dark hair would cling to his face when he trains... he's gorgeous!"  
  
"The why aren't you in love with him?" Reiana asked, giving her reflection one last smile as she took Celena's arm and started walking out of the room, headed for the gates.  
  
"Yeah, why am I not in love with?" Celena asked Reiana as she squirmed at the corner of her eyes and grinned. "Because he's not my type? I'm more of the rugged, I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anybody-else-except-the-one-I-love-type, you know?"  
  
Reiana giggled softly. "I know. David seemed like that kind of guy, in a weird sort of way though he's a little more caring and soft."  
  
"A man? SOFT? AND CARING? That'll be the day. Or if such man exists right now then I'd like to meet him. That'll be one man I'll be willing to sacrifice for."  
  
Reiana nodded and turned to her friend. "Yeah. But it's not like such man will just appear out of nowhere and in front of you just because you want one!"  
  
Allen suddenly jumped from out of nowhere, a frown on his face. "Celena, I told you--"  
  
"---That we can go, provided we have someone with us. Ken agreed to take us. Isn't he the best?" Celena asked innocently, flashing him her brightest smile. "Now we're off!"  
  
And she almost had dragged Reiana towards the waiting carriage before Allen changed his mind and protest. Reiana gave Allen a shrug as she allowed herself to be dragged by the happy and ever-cheerful Celena, stopping only to push Ken into the seat and pulled her inside.  
  
  
  
Reiana tried to keep her excitement under control as the scenery flashed before her eyes. She pretty much stays in the city and these scenes were commonly seen on TV and pictures. But not only that, there were strange and new things that can be seen here that can't be found on earth such as cat women--and no, they're not the same ones in the Batman movies, real half human-half-cat people. And other half-animals.  
  
Reiana tried to keep herself from looking like some toddler seeing the world for the first time. That would be embarrassing but she couldn't help herself. There were so many sights to see!  
  
Celena just smiled as Reiana `oohed' and `ahhed' while they traveled to the market. Reiana seemed so happy for the sudden breath of fresh air this trip seemed to give. And she felt happy knowing this trip's making her happy.  
  
Reiana took the reins from Ken and grinned at him. "Let me try!"  
  
She made the horse move faster, jerking forward. Celena held on her seat as they sped along the road. Reiana seemed nice and special. And she wants to be her friend. If only she's let her guard down once in a while.  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feed the author's ego, email her at: giggles_22@edsamail.com.ph 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: not mine, no money, don't sue.  
  
Notes/ warnings: none that I can think of. Oh yeah, to Rei-chan, as usual, thanks for everything love ya! (translates to: thanks for doing my bio homework! ^_^) hehehe, but seriously, there aren't any real notes nor any warnings.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like an Endless Dream  
  
By Kuroi Tenshi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 4- Strange Land, Peculiar Store, and an Old Fortuneteller  
  
  
Noisy and busy chatter filled her ears as buyers, bystanders and shoppers generally passed and walked past her. Reiana stared at the long table filled with all sort of things. There was this stall they visited few moments ago selling all kinds of jewelry, every imaginable design, size and stones beautifully carved on it.  
  
And now they were standing in one of those stalls once again, all in search for the perfect gift to be given to the young noble's son. Beautiful painting adorned the long table this time.  
  
Celena made a face. "I'm not really good at making decisions like this. What do you think, Reiana? What could we possibly give Daniel?"  
  
Reiana pursed her lips and looked at her. "He's turning ten, right? So why not give him something like a toy? I bet he'd love to get a mangga if you have those things here. But knowing you don't... what are his interests?"  
  
Celena's forehead creased. "I'm not sure. Wait... I think I heard from Allen once that he loves to ride. I think he adores horses," she said, frowning. "Is that okay?"  
  
Reiana turned to Ken and smiled. "More than okay. Let's go find anything that has something to do with horses then!" And they started their long search for horses, horses and more horses.  
  
  
After the whole afternoon spent on looking for anything good enough for the boy with regards to horses and still nothing, Celena sighed, sitting on the bench near the plaza, reaching the end of the long and spacious streets lined with stalls after stalls of different sorts. "This is really starting to get to me. We've been here all afternoon and combed the place for anything good and still nothing!" she complained. "I'm really tired."  
  
Reiana shook her head. "We're not done yet. But... isn't there any marketplace left we can visit? This one's really useless."  
  
Ken cleared his throat. "Maybe I can help. I know of this little village where there's this store that sells all sort of things. Maybe we can find something there."  
  
Celena stood up and glared at the horizon above her. "Alright then, let's go! I'm not letting the sun and heat get the best out of me! We'll get Daniel a present even if it kills us trying to look for one!"  
  
Reiana grinned. "That's the spirit!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Maybe asking for directions would help," Reiana said slowly, eyeing Ken closely. "Are you sure you know where we're going? Or where we even are?"  
  
He nodded but she saw the uncertainty in his deep green eyes. She sighed. "We're lost, aren't we?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it lost," he insisted. "We just lost our sense of direction," he said. "But we'll be fine. As soon as I figure out where we are."  
  
Celena sighed next to her. "I knew it, this was such a bad idea! Maybe we should've waited for Allen to come instead. Maybe he could've even helped us pick out a present."  
  
Ken opened his mouth to protest but closed it without saying a word. Reiana knew it must've hurt his pride the way Celena said it, even if she didn't mean it. "Look, we can just ask for directions and go home," she said softly as the small carriage passed by a small village.  
  
"Why don't we stop for a while?" Celena suggested. "I need to stretch my legs anyway, we've been sitting in this carriage far too long. And snacks would be nice too," she said. "I swear, my stomach's really screaming out for food."  
  
They all agreed and went to stop in front of something that looked like a small store. Reiana peeked in quietly and saw it was indeed a store. But there was something else about it that was different. It wasn't a just thrift shop, she was sure.  
  
It's the aura, an aura of mysteriousness and difference enveloped the whole store, making goosebumps rise on her arms. This is really weird. Where the hell are we anyway?  
  
"You're in my store," the voice coming from behind the long and wooden counter said. "Welcome to my store, as you can see, it's not very big. And the merchandise are dusty but they're still good." Her voice, to them, sounded hollow and old, as if forced out.  
  
Ken forced a smile and turned to the counter. "Actually, we're lost. Can you help us find our way back? Or if there's any place here where we can stop to eat?"  
  
"You can eat here, I'll prepare something for you youngsters if you like," an old woman offered, stepping out to greet them. "You seem tired and I think it'll be best for you to rest for a while before you continue your journey back wherever you came from." She directed the last part at Reiana and she felt shivers ran up her spine.  
  
It felt like this woman knew things about her. And it didn't help that both Ken and Celena agreed to rest and eat for a while. Reiana eyed the old woman then looked away when the woman looked back, daring her to look into her eyes.  
  
Reiana busied herself with looking around the store as her companions talked to Tatiana, as the old woman wanted to be called. She saw volume after volume of books written in different languages, ones she can't understand. Then she saw something that caught her eye.  
  
It was a dark blue curtain at the far corner of the room, hidden by the tall shelves. She tentatively poked her head in and found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Until she faced left and saw something interesting. At the middle of a small round table was a crystal ball. And behind it, candles and incense burned, enveloping the small dark room in thin smoke and dim light. Her eyes caught something shine in the darkness.  
  
The outline was vague and she had to squint to see it better. It was a small dagger.  
  
Tatiana tapped her on the shoulder and she cried in surprise, moving back, stumbling into the room. "OH! Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I mean, I just saw it and I couldn't help and sorry! I'm really sorry." She apologized, bowing over and over.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it. As you have seen, I'm also a fortuneteller."  
  
Her friends came and Celena asked if Tatiana could read her fortune. Tatiana smiled but said her fortune-telling abilities had passed on with her old age. Celena smiled wistfully but said it was okay.  
  
Reiana didn't say anything. Fortune telling reminded her of home, of friends, of Hitomi. The others gone in, moving inside the house to eat, leaving Reiana to herself.  
  
Tatiana paused at the door. "Reiana, dear, before you go, please see me privately here in this room," she said before moving inside, leaving a stunned Reiana behind.  
  
Why would she want to see me?  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
After their meal, they thanked Tatiana and went to explore the store. Reiana, about to give up hope in ever finding a nice gift, sighed. She was at the last shelf and still nothing.  
  
Then something caught reflection in the setting sun's rays. It was sculpture of a horse, running free. It was made of silver and decorated with streaks of gold for its hair.  
  
Reiana grinned happily and called on to her friends. "Celena! Ken! Look! I found something!"  
  
  
"Thank you for everything," Celena said, paying for the silver mare. You really helped us a lot and we would like to visit some time soon."  
  
Tatiana nodded. "Ah, yes. Visit me soon? I'm sure you'll visit me soon." She said, looking at Reiana in the eye.  
  
What's her problem? Reiana wondered as she walked along the tall shelves and peeked in the room where Tatiana was supposed to meet her.  
  
Tatiana stood up from her chair and smiled at her. "I know you're thinking that I'm weird but please, I just want to be your friend. Trust me."  
  
Reiana nodded and smiled back. "I know. I shouldn't have been acting that way. But you seemed to know something and I couldn't feel exactly comfortable with it."  
  
"That's because I do know something. But it's not in my power and right to tell you what it is. All I can say it be careful," she said, standing up and taking the dagger from where it hang on the wall. "Look at this," she said. "This had been passed down from generation to another by my family. I have no children of my mine and now I'm giving this to you. You'll need it in the future."  
  
Reiana shook her head. "No, no way. I can't take something like that. That's so valuable! I can't take it and I won't."  
  
"But I insist. As a token of our friendship," Tatiana said.  
  
"Your friendship I accept but not the dagger. I won't take it. But I appreciate it though. I know you're just concerned or something but there's no need to be. I can take care of myself. And I'm going now before it gets too dark and we'll get lost again. But I'll visit you again, when I can."  
  
Tatiana smiled as Reiana paused at the door. "You've seen the future, haven't you?" she asked. "Was it bad?"  
  
"It will all have to depend on what will happen next, Reiana. So try to be honest to the ones' you love."  
  
Reiana smiled. "Thank you. And I'll try to be honest ... will I ever return home?"  
  
"That too, will depend on what will happen next."  
  
Reiana nodded. "Okay. Goodbye, Tatiana. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Goodbye, Reiana Tankaa. May the gods be with you and watch over you," she replied quietly though Reiana wouldn't hear it.  
  
===***===****===****  
  
  
Chapter 5- Interlude  
  
  
Reiana hummed to herself as the soft breeze caressed her face and her hair whipping around her gently. Beside her, Celena lay asleep as the carriage moved east, heading back to the fortress.  
  
Ken cleared his throat and turned to her, taking his eyes off the road for a second. "So Reiana, tell me more about yourself. We never got to know each other that well."  
  
Reiana paused. "Hmm.... I know I already told you I love anime," she said slowly, thinking. "And that.... My best friend's interested in arts and literature. So what else is there to say?"  
  
"Anything else about you? What do you do with your free time? Do you play games, practice swords... what do you do?"  
  
Reiana was contemplating whether or not she'd tell Ken that she's the dojo's champion duelist. She remembered Tatiana's words and opened her mouth to say it when Celena stirred.  
  
They both paused and then smiled at each other, as she remained asleep. "I heard from Gaddeth that an earthquake can come and still she'd be asleep," Ken said.  
  
They both laughed. Reiana smiled at him. "It's really nice to have known you, Ken," she said. Ken smiled back and said nothing in return.  
  
Companionable silence filled the air as they kept quiet, both busy with their own thoughts. The trees swayed gently to the direction of the breeze while whistling softly were the wind on their ears.  
  
"I've never really been this close to nature before," Reiana suddenly said, breaking the silence that stilled the night. "I grew up in this big and busy city all my life and I've just... never been this close to nature. Not even during nature trips, not as close as this."  
  
Ken smiled. "Maybe it's because there aren't tall buildings like there are in... was it Kyoto? Maybe you didn't have the night sky as blue as this on the Mystic Moon."  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe I just took things for granted," Reiana said quietly.  
  
Ken frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've always been with my best friend, Lynn since I was small. We've always been together even if we had different likes and interests. And I've always been complaining about petty things like why is there snow when it'll only get cold and things such as the heater isn't working... you know?  
  
"You don't," she said, sticking out her tongue. "It was pretty stupid to ask you about things in the Mystic Moon, isn't it? How would you know?" she shook her head. "As I was saying... I just... took things for granted back then."  
  
"Aww, Reiana, it's just the nature, new land and strange customs getting to you," Ken said, trying to comfort her. "You're overreacting to things."  
  
Reiana shook her head. "No. I just realized that I never had any boyfriend before. And it wasn't because nobody asked me out either. I just took things for granted, thinking that the right one will just pop out of nowhere if I wish him to be.  
  
"I was like a snob in so many ways, subtle and disguised by my aggressiveness and intimidating personality. Maybe I should've been more open. Then maybe David would've been with me instead of Keiko. Then maybe..."  
  
"You wouldn't have been here," Ken offered. "I know that it's hard for you right now that you're in strange land, in a different world. But keep in mind that we're always here for you. We'll always be here. I'll be here."  
  
Reiana's eyes softened and she smiled. "Thank you, Ken. Thanks a lot `cause this really means a lot to me."  
  
"You mean a lot to me too. That's why I'm doing all this for you." Ken said, staring in her eyes, seeming to drown in their deep brown abyss.  
  
And they stared into each other's eyes until Celena suddenly bolted up and cried, "That is so sweet!" she grinned at them. "I wish someone will tell me that too," she cooed.  
  
Reiana and Ken turned red and Celena grinned. "Ah, lovers."  
  
====**===****====  
  
  
Chapter 6- Accidents?  
  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Allen exclaimed, glaring at Ken. "Celena, you said you'd be back before dark!"  
  
"I know, I know. Sorry. But we had to look for the perfect gift," she reasoned, giving him her best sad-regretful-sorry-doe-eyes. "But I'm sure you'll forgive us once I show you--this!" she said, showing him the silver horse. "Isn't it perfect? And it was Reiana who saw it!"  
  
Allen looked at her, eyeing her closely.  
  
She huffed and glared at him. "What? You don't believe it?"  
  
He shook his head. "No," he said slowly. "You have excellent taste. And thank you for helping Celena buy a gift for the boy. And you, Ken... you promised to get them home before dark!"  
  
Reiana stepped between the two men. "It was my fault," she said, placing a hand on Ken's right shoulder. "I--I said we should check out more places and stores. Sorry. It was all my fault and Ken had no choice but to compel with what I said. So please don't be angry at him, be angry at me."  
  
Allen shook his head and sighed. "How can I be angry at you? I'm a knight and I should be chivalrous. I should've been there with you."  
  
Reiana wondered what chivalrous had to do with anything. To her it was completely unrelated. So she just shrugged. "Sure. Well, it's getting pretty late now, why don't we all rest?"  
  
"That sounds great. So... call me when dinner's ready?" Celena said then quickly dashed off, to the safety of her room before her brother could give her an earful from breaking her promise to be back early.  
  
Allen looked at his sister's retreating figure and sighed. She knew I'd be talking to her so she ran off. What a clever little sister I have. Too bad she's using her cleverness to escape me.  
  
He glanced at Reiana who was biting her lower lip nervously. "Ano--again, sorry. I mean... I'm really sorry if we had to make you worry. But I assure you, there was nothing to be worried about. Celena, Ken and I are very much capable of taking care of ourselves, you know."  
  
He nodded and looked at Ken at the corner of his eyes. He was looking at Reiana and Allen didn't like it. "Ken, you can go back to your room to rest now."  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Alright, sir. I'll be going now," he said, turning to leave. "Bye, Reiana."  
  
She beamed and nodded. "Sure. Thanks for coming with us, Ken. I really appreciate it."  
  
Allen nodded. "I'll be going now. I still have to check on the defense in front. Rest now, Reiana. I'm sure you're tired."  
  
Reiana nodded. "Yes, sir!" she mimicked a salute then grinned. "I'll take my rest now, Boss." She smiled at Ken. "Thanks again, Ken."  
  
Ken nodded and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling and Allen turned away from them, waiting to be alone in the empty silent corridor before allowing the frown he was holding back.  
  
"Thanks again, Ken," he mimicked, his voice high-pitched and shrilly, just like a girl with something stuck on her throat. "Those guys are soooo sweet they make my teeth hurt," he rolled his eyes as he walked, mimicking Reiana and Ken every second.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Reiana only came out of her room when she was called for dinner with everyone else. Allen and Celena hadn't arrived yet and she was left with Cherie as a companion--if you can call her that.  
  
"So what have you been up the whole day?" Cherie asked in her sickeningly sugary-sweet voice. "Why you guys didn't even tell me you're going out!"  
  
"Because we didn't want you with us," Reiana said seriously but a smile was on her lips making it seem like she was joking. "And we didn't think you'll miss us either anyway. You were so wrapped up with your needlework we didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"But I would've loved to go with you guys! My needles could've waited." Cherie said. "Maybe someone didn't want me to come along." She glared at Reiana.  
  
Reiana looked away, a smirk playing on her lips. "Well, maybe Celena wanted to escape you--I mean, I escape the fortress for a while and just thought you wouldn't like to join her."  
  
"Celena's my friend, she'd never think like that, unlike some commoner I know." She smiled sweetly and Reiana wanted nothing else but to puke her lunch.  
  
"Right, whatever," she rolled her eyes, smiling as Celena came and took the seat across her. "Hiya, Celena. So are you okay now? Still tired?"  
  
Celena shook her head. "Not really. That nap really helped. So where's Allen?"  
  
"Allen said he won't be able to join us for dinner tonight since he'll be checking on fortress and the progress reports about the attacks," Cherie said, rolling her eyes. "Celena, really, tell Allen to stop being so uptight."  
  
"I think Allen's just doing his work. I mean, if he'd take his time the way you do then Astoria might as well end up in ashes."  
  
"No one asked what you think so keep your stupid opinions to yourself," Cherie glared at her from across the table and Reiana pretended not to see it. Cherie glared at her, giving her the look of a thousand death while Reiana continued to ignore it.  
  
"You know, I'm done now," Reiana said, dabbing the corners of her mouth with the napkin and placed it at the table. She pushed her chair backwards and stood up.  
  
"You're finished already?" Celena asked, her eyes wide. "But we just started eating!"  
  
"You'll lose your appetite if you eat while someone looks at you like someone just about ready to strangle and rob you off your breath," Reiana joked good-naturedly. "Well, I'll be careful of hallways if I were you, someone might just jump on you and start choking you," she directed this at Cherie with a wide smile. "Bye, Cherie. Try that Cherry pie over there, the Cherie on top looks like one hell of a mutated fruit. It might be poisonous."  
  
Cherie glared at her while Reiana returned the gesture by smiling broad. "We are so like best friends, don't you agree?"  
  
"I'm of nob----''  
  
"---ble blood, I know. And you'll never be friends with a commoner. Too bad you'll never be good friends with me, I just felt such chemistry between us. The one that explodes."  
  
Celena hid her smile as Cherie turned red with rage while Reiana was smiling from ear to ear. "Cherie, Reiana, why don't we go out in the garden later? We can watch the stars."  
  
"Sure! I enjoy watching the stars I used to gaze at them with Lynn..." her eyes softened at the mention of her best friend's name. She blinked and shook her head. "Umm... I'll go now, see you later."  
  
Celena looked at her. "I hope she doesn't miss the Mystic Moon so much."  
  
"I don't really care about her at all," Cherie said haughtily. "Tell me more about Allen," she said, her eyes twinkling in delight. "Is it true she and that Hitomi-girl was, like, an item?"  
  
Celena shrugged. "I'm not sure... maybe... maybe not. Why don't you ask Allen?"  
  
Cherie rolled her eyes. "Like he'll tell me. Honestly, Celena, I feel like your brother doesn't like me much. I wonder why."  
  
Celena shrugged. "Maybe he's... interested in other types of women.... Like maybe... foreigners?" she said slowly, suggesting.  
  
"Are you telling me there's a princess from another land here who likes to compete with my beauty and brains?" Cherie asked, her tone a pitch higher and louder.  
  
"Cherie! You know I was just thinking aloud. Anyway, what if so? Allen's entitled to his own choice of lover. As long as he's happy, I'm happy."  
  
"And what about me?" Cherie whined.  
  
"Cherie, you've got your own life, why not look for a suitable one and settle down?"  
  
"That's it," Cherie said. "I already found someone. But apparently, he hasn't realized yet we were meant for each other. But I'm working on that right now. I'm sure he'll realize soon enough little ingrates are no competitions for me."  
  
And Celena suddenly had a bad feeling about things. Obviously, Cherie had this delusion that Allen liked Reiana which was really absurd.  
  
"If you're talking about Allen and Reiana, if it'll make you feel better, there's nothing going on between them. They pretty much hate each other so don't worry about it."  
  
Cherie smiled at her. "You're right. I'm sure Allen won't sink that low at her level. He's perfect for me and I'm perfect for him. Life is so good."  
  
"Well, I'll rest now before I meet Reiana at the garden. You sure you don't wanna come with us? You can still change your mind."  
  
"I'm positive. I don't want blood staining the freshly cut grass at the garden. But I'll see you in the morning, okay?"  
  
Celena nodded and left the dinning room, leaving Cherie alone sitting on the long and empty table.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Reiana looked around her, she was walking along a dark deserted hallway, looking for the way back to her room. It seemed as if she lost her way and is now trying in vain to get back to her room without help.  
  
"Maybe I should've taken that left turn instead of the right," she said to herself. "I hate my sense of direction! No wonder I get lost in Kyoto so much back then--what the--!"  
  
Something caught reflection in the moonlight and Reiana left her heart stop beating for a second or two.  
  
What was that?  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Allen paused from walking and examined a new addition of vases from Fanelia. It was from Van, wishing him well for the upcoming duel held at the Palace in two weeks.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Reiana running from a distance behind him and he turned, only to see her running towards him. "What the--Reiana?''  
  
Reiana suddenly grabbed him and pushed him aside. "Watch out, Allen!" she cried out, tackling him under her and then getting up quickly to secure the metal that crashed the vase Allen was looking at only seconds ago. "Wow! I thought for a second you were a goner. You okay?"  
  
He nodded and she smiled. "Good. It wouldn't look good having your blood stain the freshly cut grass. And I know how much Celena loves the garden. And to see your blood and all the gross stuff squashed by the pole while watching the stars would definitely be disgusting."  
  
Allen looked at her. "How did you know that metal pole was hurling towards me?" he asked her, suspicion seeping in his voice.  
  
Reiana inhaled sharply. "What? Excuse me but as I recall, I just saved you and that's not exactly a `thank you' I hear." She glared at him. "Is that how you say `thanks for saving my neck'? Then I don't want it!" she pushed him and turned away from him. She crossed her arms across her chest and pointedly ignored him.  
  
Seconds later, people were rushing toward them. Celena frowned. "What happened? I heard something loud crash from here. I was afraid someone got hurt."  
  
"It's nothing." Allen reassured his sister, stealing glances at Reiana who was bending to look at the pole. "The metal pole's rope snapped and I almost got hit but Reiana saved me."  
  
Reiana frowned at the piece of rope she had in her hands. "The rope didn't snap just like that. It was cut. I wonder why..." she said, thinking aloud. "Allen, any enemies?"  
  
Allen frowned. "You must be mistaken," he said. "No way can the enemy get past us and attempt on our lives. This is just an acci---''  
  
"Allen!" Cherie called out, in her nightgown and robe. "What happened? I heard from one of your men while I was out that you were almost hit by a pole!" she said, worry and concern etched on her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Reiana stood up, sighing. "I'll turn in now. Goodnight everybody," she said to no one in particular. Everyone's attention was on Allen who almost got struck by the big bad metal pole. She rolled her eyes.  
  
She slipped away almost unnoticed since everyone's attention was on the `victim' and she might as well vanish and everyone would still be fussing all over Allen. And how dare that blond bimbo say it must've been a mistake the rope snapped. She knew what she saw and that rope was definitely cut, it didn't snap.  
  
And I'll prove it to everyone that I'm right, she thought, her hands balling into a fist. And then they'll believe me that it wasn't just an accident.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Reiana sighed and smoothened her skirt. She was wearing her uniform and all her two days of investigating didn't have much result at all. Nothing ever came out pointing, leading or even giving you the impression the metal pole was deliberately released to squash Allen like some unwanted pest or mosquito.  
  
Even the rope is missing. So trying to prove anything was useless. No one believed her and she was just making a fool out of herself. She knew most of the men already thought she's weird.  
  
She stretched her arms and yawned. She's been missing her daily practice on kendo by investigating and nothing turned out. "Lynn must be worried by now. And sensei might even lecture me if he finds out I've been slacking off with practice." She sighed. She was so confused from living her life the way she was used to and adjusting to the life she's supposed to temporary have while she was in Gaea.  
  
She looked up the sky and saw the mystic moon, her eyes softened. "Well, I'm not about to let all this problems get the best outta me! I'll continue practicing and still investigate! I'm no champion duelist if I can't do that!" she smiled. I can do anything, as long as I have the desire and determination! That's the secret of Reiana's success!  
  
She didn't notice someone watching her from a distance, hidden by the weeping willow's draping branches and leaves.  
  
  
Ken sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. Reiana's so cool. She's pretty, smart and she doesn't have an attitude. And it seemed like he had a chance with her. But... what if she had to go back to her world?  
  
Then he'd be left all alone while she moved on with her life as if nothing happened. Was it how this will end? That was the only obstacle in his way from confessing what he really felt about the dark haired youth.  
  
  
Suddenly she turned around and smiled at his direction. "You can come out, Ken," she called out, waving cheerfully. "I know it's you."  
  
Ken was about to step out of his hiding place when Allen suddenly stepped out from behind the tree few feet away from him where he was hiding. "Sorry but I'm not Ken," he said.  
  
Reiana arched an eyebrow, hands on her hips. "What do you want?" she asked, her tone flat and cold. "If you're here to tell me to stop saying those `accidents' are impossible, then I don't wanna hear it."  
  
Allen held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not here to say anything like that. I just... wanted to say thank you for saving me few nights ago. I know I must've been a jerk to you that night, I'm sorry. And thanks for saving me."  
  
She sighed. "It's nothing, just forget about it... how long were you standing there?" she asked, feeling herself blush. She knew she must've looked pretty silly talking to herself.  
  
"Not long," he answered. "Um... Reiana? I was just wondering... if you'd like to join me eat some cake this afternoon? As a sigh of my apology and thanks?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure. Oh, hey, where's Celena? We never got to watch the stars last night."  
  
"I'm sure she's talking to Cherie about the accident. Those two ladies worry too much. They'll be stuck in Cherie's room until dinnertime, I suppose. Moving from the topic of security to politics to guys in general." He winked. "You know what I mean."  
  
Reiana laughed. "So what about that cake, huh?" she said, smiling brightly. "I'm sure I'll love it if it's as delicious as the food they serve at dinner."  
  
Allen offered his arm and she took it, laughing lightly. And they left, arm in arm, their difference finally resolved and they were friends at last.  
  
  
Ken sighed, closing his eyes. Now that Allen's in the picture, no way could he ask Reiana to be something more than a friend. The older man's intentions weren't really that clear but if he went after Reiana... he might as well forget about her.  
  
He shook his head. But he hasn't made a move yet. And it's not yet clear what he feels. If I act now, I know I'll beat him and have Reiana's heart to keep!  
  
  
  
Allen smiled at Reiana before taking a bite on the chocolate cake the chef prepared for their snacks. She smiled back and dug in.  
  
He watched her at the corner of his eye and waited for her reaction. Celena told him Reiana loved chocolate above anything else and the blond was willing to eat chocolate day in and day out if it would make the brunette happy.  
  
Celena had demanded he apologize to her and try his very best to be her friend. And he wasn't about to say no to his sister. And it seemed as if they were becoming friends, just as Celena wanted it.  
  
Suddenly, instead of the happy, amazed, or anything good that would express her delight in the chocolate, Reiana turned red and started choking.  
  
"I think you had a little too much," he tried to joke. She shook her head, turning pale now. Then Celena burst in the veranda where they were eating. "Have you seen Cherie? She's missing--Reiana?"  
  
All of a sudden, Reiana slumped forward, right into Allen's waiting arms. He checked her pulse and turned white. "Her pulse is weak, she's barely breathing!" 


End file.
